Monster Hunter Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. The admin is PitchBlack696, and the assistant admin is Demiibabii4u. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wiki is doing among the thousands, visit Alexa. If you have just registered... * We suggest you go to the ' ' to change the look of this wiki. To do that, after being in Preferences, go to '''Skin' and click the Monobook, then save. Everything will be MUCH more organized and neat, and will have a nice brown tone.'' * Please add yourself to the Registered Users list. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. It's spring break! Where are you going for vacation? Skiing down the Snowy Mountains. Soaking up the Sun in the Jungle's beaches. A relaxing venture in Kokoto Village. A huge Bar-b-q party in the Volcanic Belt. Relaxing in an oasis in the Desert. Picking flowers from the Forest and Hills for your garden. Our Content » Monsters » * Monster List * Monster Types Weapons and Armor » * Great Sword/Long Sword Tree (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Armor List (MH2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics * Hunting Horn Guide * Bow Weapon Tree * Guide to Bows * GunLance Guide (MHF2) Items » * Ammo List * Field Items List * Item List * Jewel List * Combination List (MHF2) Other » * MH Vocabulary * Area List * Resource Maps * Quest List: Monster Hunter Freedom * Elder Quest List: MHF2 * Guild Quest List: MHF2 * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) Copyright Guides » * MHF2 Rusted Weapons Guide (by Croda) * MHF2 Boss Carve Guide (by Kawakami Hanabi) * MHF2 Fighting Tigrex Guide (by Croda) * MHF2 Felyne Kitchen Guide (by VGProdigy) * MHF2 Guild Card Guide (by KingOfMH) * MHF2 Decoration Guide (by KingOfMH) * MHF2 Blos Strategy Other MH Sources *''' [http://skiesofcrimson.com/ Skies of Crimson] ' (resource) *''' [http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board?board.id=monster_hunter Playstation Boards] ' *''' [http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx Monster Hunter Forum] ' *' [http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] ' *' [http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] ' *' [http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] ' *' [http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] ' *' http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' ' *' [http://reign-of-the-rathalos.com/blog/ RoTR (Weapon Calculator)] ' *' [http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] ' *' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] ' *' [http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] ' *''' [http://www.capcom.com/monsterhunter/ USA Capcom MHF2 Site] ' *''' [http://mhp2g.168weedon.com MHP2G Wiki] '''